


Come and watch me now (Anywhere)

by etoileyoongi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, it’s about the easy mv, jisung is also kind of a mess, jisung is like minho pls lemme have ur baby, my writing style solely exists out of repeating things, no angst just soft boys in love, no beta i couldn’t care less about the english language lol, this is very soft n jisung loves minho very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoileyoongi/pseuds/etoileyoongi
Summary: It’s in the middle of the desert while he’s kind of overheated and his sweater is itching that it dawns upon Jisung just how much he loves Minho.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	Come and watch me now (Anywhere)

**Author's Note:**

> easy mv mood: you may from now on refer to me as Hyunjin’s hoe

Minho, Jisung thinks as he subtly watches him play a game of basketball with some of the other members, is what the definition of an all-rounder as a person would look like. He’s sure of it.

It’s a hot afternoon sometime in May, and they’re shooting for an mv in the middle of the desert. That means a lot of sweat and hand fans and overheated members and also sleeveless Minho. Which, in Jisung’s humble opinion, is worth every little drop of sweat that has fallen down his face in the last two hours, _and_ the annoying sweater he’s wearing that seems to be made out of nothing but lost dreams and children’s tears and 99% polyester. 

But yeah, back to the topic. He knows that, generally, most people see him or maybe Chan as the aces of the group, which is absolutely delightful and he’s thankful for it and it feeds his ego _just_ that little bit more, because it feels very nice to know he’s appreciated, but also, there is a whole Minho standing right in front of him.

And Minho is an amazing dancer _and_ has a very calming and delicate voice, which is his favourite, _and_ Jisung still thinks his rap was adorable (especially because he got to hold his hand).

But more than that, Minho is also incredibly bright and funny, _and_ he reads Jisung’s mood perfectly, _and_ he gives amazing cuddles, _and_ he loves cats and babies and Jisung is just so extremely enamoured with him.

So yeah, point proven, he thinks. Minho is the best boy™ and also the love of his life. Which isn’t really a revelation to him, but it kind of is, in a way, at the same time. Because he has never felt this overwhelming kind of love for anyone, ever. And he knows Minho adores him too and, fuck, this is a lot to take in. He should calm down, maybe talk to someone.

“I love Minho”, he tells Hyunjin, who looks up from his nap with bleary eyes that hold nothing but utter confusion and the annoyance he seems to reserve specifically for Jisung these days. ‘Good for you, gay boy’, he can see him think as his eyebrows pull together and he starts to nod off again, ‘now let me go back to sleep’.

So that wasn’t much of a help, and now Jisung is left alone with his thoughts again, and he can’t seem to stop thinking about waking up next to Minho in the morning, rays of sunshine coming through the curtains he forgot to close the night before and onto Minho’s back and face, bathing him in a warm golden-yellow. There are soft snores filling the room, even though the brunette would vehemently deny that if he knew, but otherwise it’s quiet. They have a whole day of relaxing in front of them, doing nothing but basking in each other's attention.

And he can’t stop thinking about quiet nights in, a long-forgotten movie playing in the background, the two of them cuddled up together under a blanket. Soft murmurs and even softer kisses, slowly shared between them, no need to rush. There is no one but them in this tiny world that they’ve created.

And he can’t stop thinking about what the future might hold. Minho beside him as they tour the world and open up to it, showing everyone themselves and their love, Minho beside him as they find a place somewhere to live together and make it into their own, Minho beside him as he stands at the altar and tells him how he wants to be together forever and as they look around the shelter because they have decided they’re ready for a _baby_ (a cat) and as they grow old together.

Minho beside him eating breakfast and humming soft tunes and reading a book and laughing at him, giggles loud and so full of love and life and everything Jisung adores so much.

The same giggles that are filling the air right now, as Minho collapses next to Felix, head on his shoulder, the two of them laughing hysterically at god-knows-what. Adorable, he thinks.

“Adorable”, he says out loud, talking to no one in particular. Hyunjin just grunts, but Changbin, beside him, looks up from his phone to the scene playing in front of them. He nods solemnly.

“Felix is adorable indeed”, he sounds surprisingly sure of himself for someone who is totally wrong. Because sure, Felix is objectively cute, with big eyes and a deep voice that does not, in any way, fit him, and _freckles_ , but he’s absolutely nothing in comparison to Minho. They’ve talked about this.

“I was talking about Minho,” he huffs, and then with a sweeter tone, he adds, “just look at him. What an absolute babe”.

He turns to Changbin, eyebrows raised, daring him to talk back against what is scientifically proven by _him._ Changbin glares back, taking a deep breath, ready to start the debate yet again.

Hyunjin kicks both of their chins at the same time, mumbling something about ‘stupid whipped idiots’ and ‘less talking more sleeping’. And Jisung might never back down out of talking about Minho’s obvious cuteness and attractiveness and adorableness (the list goes on and on, as it should) but he is also lowkey terrified of a sleep deprived Hyunjin, so he just sticks out his tongue at Changbin and turns back towards where Minho was just a second ago.

He’s not there. Huh. And looking around, he’s not anywhere else in sight either. Jisung tries not to panic, but it’s a bit hard when the love of your life suddenly vanishes. What if Minho fell off a cliff? Or he suddenly got a heatstroke and passed out to be eaten by hyenas? Or was kidnapped by some out-of-this-world entity? Full moon is in two days, who knows what crazy things are going on.

Fuck, he can’t lose Minho, now can he? He is crucial to the group and the fans and to Jisung himself. Who’s gonna nag him about making ramen at three in the morning? Who will be the one to bring an extra jacket because he knows Jisung always forgets his? Who will tell him not to buy that sixth plushie, because his (their) bedroom _really_ isn’t big enough for it? Minho is the last bit of self restraint he has left, god knows where he’ll end up without him. He’ll be laying dead in a ditch somewhere within two days. 

Hands grabbing at his cheeks pull Jisung back out of his own mind and self-induced panic, and a warm body flops down on his lap. He looks down, ready to tell whoever thought this was a good idea to go and rot somewhere, because his _boyfriend_ and their _member_ is missing, and they should probably go and look for him and now is not the time for a cuddle session. Besides, they’re in the middle of the desert and he really doesn’t feel like sharing body heat right now. Yeah, he’ll tell them.

Except he doesn’t, because in his lap is his no-longer-missing boyfriend, with his fringe sticking to his forehead and his cheeks full and tinted, gazing up at him with a bright smile. And Jisung is so, so whipped, so he pulls him closer and lets him ramble about Felix and the basketball game and whatever, legs swinging and kicking up dust because Minho is just a _little_ too tall to comfortably sit in his lap, but neither of them really care.

And it’s on an afternoon in the heat of May, in the middle of a desert, with Minho in his lap and the sun glaring down on both of them and his sweater itching in his neck, that Jisung decides he wants to stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> comment ur favourite Jisung quote below bc everything i made him say is a mood


End file.
